


You Make Me Feel Safe

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [49]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face Holding, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jace Wayland Needs A Hug, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Jace knew he didn’t earn the compassion or pity that Alec felt toward him, but he couldn’t turn it away either.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Tumblr Prompts [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	You Make Me Feel Safe

Jace swayed on his feet when he entered Alec’s room. Alec didn’t hear him at first; Jace had given up on knocking on Alec’s door a few years prior, opting instead to just let himself in and fall into Alec’s bed. Alec had his eyes closed, waiting and hoping for sleep to take him over when Jace cleared his throat. 

“Alec?” Jace said softly, his voice hoarse and uncharacteristically soft. Alec’s eyes opened sleepily, widening as he shot up from his bed and took a few large steps to reach Jace. The minute Alec was in front of him, Jace let himself breathe. He needed the comfort, needed the feeling of home that Alec gave him and it was just enough to restart his lungs. 

“Jace, what--?” He didn’t finish and Jace was grateful. Jace didn’t want to talk about the newest reckless hunt he went on and the demons he sought out and slaughtered just because he could. Alec reached his hands up and cupped Jace’s jaw, more gently than he knew he deserved. Jace let his eyes close and focused on the press of Alec’s chest against his, mimicking the movement of his breath. His hands were clenched at his sides, tightening every time Alec ran a comforting thumb over his flushed cheeks. 

“Can I stay here?” Alec leaned his forehead against Jace’s and nodded before pressing a kiss to his lips. Jace couldn’t bring himself to kiss him back, but it didn’t seem to bother Alec. He pulled Jace to the bed and pushed him down so he was seated. Jace still hadn’t opened his eyes; he see the kindness in Alec. He knew he didn’t earn the compassion or pity that Alec felt toward him, but he couldn’t turn it away either. He heard rustling, the sound of drawers being pulled open and closed and the soft shuffling of Alec’s bare feet on the carpet. He felt Alec’s gentle hands on his arms, lifting them up to remove his shirt. He knew if he opened his eyes, he would see the blush that always seemed to present itself when Alec watched him undress. 

“I’m gonna…” Alec trailed off and started on the button of Jace’s jeans. When Jace didn’t stop him, didn’t do anything, Alec pulled off the dirty piece of clothing and tossed it aside. He pulled on a slightly too large pair of sweatpants and Jace knew they weren’t his. The feeling of Alec’s clothes comforted him in ways he didn’t really understand. There was something reassuring in the fact that Alec would give him the clothes off of his body if it meant Jace felt safe. And Jace did feel safe. 

“Thanks,” Jace said lamely. He opened his eyes and the sight of Alec on his knees in front of him as he reached up to cup Jace’s jaw again had his heart jumping into his throat. Alec just nodded at him, pushing him back onto the bed so he could slide in next to him. Jace turned as Alec’s arm slid around his waist, pulling Alec against his back to retain his warmth. 

“I’ve got you,” Alec whispered against his ear before placing a soft kiss behind it. Jace nodded in understanding and was surprised with how much he believed Alec. He knew Alec was there for him, to keep him safe and pull him through. So Jace decided to keep letting him, one day at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
